


Fare Thee Well

by WritinRedhead



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Obligatory Poe Dameron Can Sing Fic, Romance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Who knew Poe Dameron could sing. Well, not Finn, that much is certain.





	Fare Thee Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent and dedicated to everyone who’s just as smitten with Oscar Isaac’s voice as I am. 
> 
> [ Fare thee well](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJxsTq4brTM) – by Oscar Isaac & Marcus Mumford  
> (The song in here isn’t “standard” but only bc I didn’t want to include any lyrics, feel free to imagine this instead, it’s where the title is from ~~who would’ve guessed~~.)
> 
> Shout out to my lovely beta [ ashesofvampires](http://ashesofvampires.tumblr.com)!

Finn was still talking to the General and a few other members of Command when the news came in that Black Squadron had returned. Although, talking would implicate Finn was actually saying something, instead of just trying not to fidget in the seat at the large conference table he currently occupied.

It had been six weeks since Rey left with the Falcon, five weeks since Finn had woken up and been informed of such, four since he was cleared by medical, one since Poe and his squadron had taken off for a long-range mission. And while Finn did have people to talk to, tasks to keep him busy, he couldn't help but miss them. He wasn't sure when Rey would be back, no one really knew, but Poe had come back  _just now_ and the thought was making him giddy. There might have been a come-back-in-one-piece kiss involved right before Poe's departure and Finn really wanted to find out if Poe had kept his promise

"– did you hear me? Finn…?"

The sudden call of his name snapped him from his far-away thoughts and back to conference-room reality. General Organa's eyes were fixed on him, her eyebrows risen expectantly. She seemed to be expecting an answer from him.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here, I'm listening!" He looked at her, head cocked, knowing full well his smile had to be equally sheepish as it was guilty for being caught not paying attention. "Sorry… What was the question again?"

The General sighed. Though it didn't sound annoyed, it was closer to amused.

"You can go," she repeated, and Finn could have sworn she'd just winked at him. "We'll manage the rest without you."

He grinned at her. "Thank you, General."

"Go." She waved her hand toward the door. "Before I change my mind."

"Yes, ma'am." Finn tipped his head in a mock salute, then quickly pushed back from the table before she could carry out her threat.

"Those boys, I swear…"

He hurried through the hallways, almost slipping once or twice, trying to get down to the hangar as quickly as possible.

The first sign that Poe was back, was the fact that after repeatedly slamming the door panel with the palm of his hand, Finn nearly tripped over BB-8 once the doors finally hissed open. The beeping and chirping sounded a little indignant at first, although it quickly changed into excited chattering once the astromech droid's optical sensors flickered up and recognized Finn.

_'Finn!'_

"Hey, there." Finn crouched down to return the greeting. "Good to see you, too. Where's Poe and the others? They done with the check-up yet?"

Nearly an hour had passed since the pilots had came back, so chances were, the after-mission tech check-up was already over. There was more beeping and Finn stood up, taking a look around. All X-Wings of the squadron were in their usual spots, immobilizers fastened and hatches closed. Seemed like they'd worked quickly.

That was when he noticed the music. Or better, noticed the gathered rebels – pilots, soldiers and engineers alike, all seeming to carry out their tasks in a slightly slower, quieter way, allowing them to listen better. And so did Finn. He took a few steps further into the large underground hall and listened to the low, but distinguished guitar notes sounding throughout the hangar.

"Who's playing?" The question was directed more toward himself than BB-8, who had rolled up beside him.

Despite Poe's best efforts, Finn's Binary was still pretty basic and he often confused one meaning with another – earning him more than one tirade of insulted beeping – but he could have sworn he'd just understood  _'My pilot'_. Though he was probably wrong. Like said, his Binary was still pretty basic.

Before he could doubt his abilities concerning Binary any further, whoever was playing began to sing. In his short time around the Resistance Base, Finn had learned to expect a lot of unexpected things – But he sure as hell hadn't expected  _that_. That voice, accompanying the gentle, capturing melody… Stars, he  _knew_  that voice!

"That – that sounds like…  _Poe_?!"

BB-8 nudged his leg, more beeping following suit.  _'I told you!_ '

"Well, I'll be damned… Who knew Poe Dameron could sing."

Deciding he had to see for himself before he fully believed these sounds were actually coming from the same loudmouthed hotshot pilot he knew, Finn started walking toward the source of the slow, but nevertheless vibrant sound of guitar chords, when suddenly someone grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ssh, wait." It was one of Black Squadron's pilots, flight suit halfway taken off, the sleeves tied around her waist. Jess – Jess Pava, if Finn remembered correctly. "He does that from time to time, it's best to just let him. We think he needs it to come down after a mission."

"Come down," Finn repeated slowly. Before taking off, Poe hadn't been allowed to say much about neither destination nor mission goal, but enough key words had fallen for Finn to justify the bad feeling that started creeping up on him. "Did… something happen," he asked carefully. "Have you lost anyone?"

"No, no," Jess reassured. She waved her hand in a dismissive way, like whatever happened was just a normal part of pilot-everyday-life. "There was a close hit on Snap's fighter, but Poe shot the bastard down before he got another one in."

With her head, she motioned over to the X-Wing one spot away from hers. An angry looking black burn mark ran across its hull. Right, because getting shot at was oh so normal. That woman must have nerves of steel.

Some of the mix of disgust and worry twisting in Finn's stomach must have slipped and made its way onto his face, because she added, "They're both okay, don't worry. The Commander just needs the outlet. And we're all not complaining, he's got a great voice, eh?"

"Yeah." Finn nodded, feeling his jaw unclench. "Force, yeah, he does."

"Just in case you're wondering, he's sitting under his baby."

Jess gave his shoulder a quick slap before tucking her helmet under her arm. More wasn't necessary. They both understood. Then she walked off.

Just as told, Finn found Poe under his pride and joy, sitting on the support wheel of Black One, with his back leaned against the steel stabilizer and one knee bend, a battered looking guitar propped up on it. Poe's eyes were closed and he seemed immersed in the music that was drifting through the hangar.

Finn didn't understand the words, he only knew they weren't Standard, but they sounded… sad, somehow, melancholic. Or maybe that was the wrong way to put it. Nostalgic seemed to be more fitting. It crossed Finn's mind that both instrument and pilot must have seen and experienced a lot of things that neither of them would ever talk about. Only show.

Apparently, Poe had heard him approach, because for a moment he opened his eyes, long enough to give Finn a smile, before closing them again. All while continuing to alter between picking on the guitar strings and swiping over them, telling both their stories.

Finn sat down in front of Poe, cross-legged on the hard, cool floor. But that didn't matter, he just listened, indulged in the sound of Poe's voice. The deep, smoky voice that never dipped too low, never went so low that it could be called hoarse, always smoothing out with a following softer tone. It was fascinating, captivating, outright hypnotic.

Finn could have listened for hours.

He didn't even notice that at some point the music stopped. At least not until the voice said, "Hey…. You know, you can open your eyes again."

There was a soft tab against his leg, and when Finn looked up, Poe was grinning at him.

"That was…" Finn cleared his throat. "That was beautiful… Kind of sad to be honest, but beautiful."

"Thanks, buddy. It's an old song, my father taught it to me."

"It didn't even know you could sing."

"There's a lot of things this mouth can do, you'd be surprised." Poe leaned forward and smirked. "Wanna know some more?"

"You haven't changed at all." Finn threw his head back and groaned, the groan soon turning into laughter. "Glad you're back, though."

"And I even kept my promise. See?" Poe grinned some more, showing off his teeth, then stood up, leaning the guitar on the wheel, and stretched out his arms in a presenting manner, motioning down on himself. He seemed pretty proud of himself. Modesty, thy name is not Poe Dameron. "Like I said, not a scratch. Wanna check yourself?"

Finn pretended to need a moment to think about it.

"Hmm… Maybe," he said, causing Poe to laugh and make a lame attempt at kicking his shin, though missing and coughing out 'tease' instead. "But you know what? First, I think I'd like to hear another song."

"Sounds fair to me." Poe shrugged. He sat down again. "Any preferences?"

"You pick."

Poe smiled, then bend to retrieve his guitar. The next chords he played were happy ones.

Finn closed his eyes and listened.

 

* * *

 

_fin._


End file.
